Love And Lies
by Seether179
Summary: Lit. You can only go on living two lives for so long before you get caught... I suck at summary's. RJ
1. Two Worlds

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls... If I did I would be rich and the show would still be going

A/N: Okay so this an AU but I'm keeping as much as I can the same. Like for instance Jess never went to Stars Hollow but he is still Luke's nephew. I need a beta but I don't have one lol. I'm really bad with grammar

Some stuff you should know. Rory has two jobs, an internship at the times in New York and also as a writer in a Hartford paper. She has a place in New York and lives at home when she works in Hartford. And although Jess never went to Stars Hollow. Luke did go to New York for about six months to help straighten Jess out. And it worked lol. Jess and Luke are some what close in this story.

Chapter 1: Two Worlds

She smiled as he picked up his hand and laced his fingers into her own. She couldn't help but think how right it looked to see their hands connected. They seemed like a perfect fit. His other hand was on her back rubbing softly as they talked with a group of their friends.

"What do you say we get out of here" Jess whispered in her ear with a sultry grin.

"I thinks that's a wonderful idea" Rory smiled back at him as she picked up her bag. "We're off."

"Off to get off" Alyssa joked.

"Very funny" Jess replied sarcastically as he and Rory headed towards the door of the small cafe they were in. "... And yes."

"Enjoy" Matt yelled after them.

Rory and Jess entwined their body's as they walked down the street's of New York heading towards Jess's place. Jess went to get a smoke out of his pocket but stopped dead when he saw the look that Rory shot at him. "What."

"Smoking kills" Rory said putting on her best doctor voice.

"You don't say" Jess replied with a smirk. "Hey do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

"If I expect to keep my job and get paid then yes" Rory said to him.

"You have a job here" Jess replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Correction I have a internship here... They don't pay me."

"Minor problem" Jess shoot back.

"Come on dodger lets go home."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Jess watched her while she slept. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He still couldn't believe that they were together. They had met six months ago and he had known instantly that he had to be with her. She was the complete opposite to what he normally went for in a girl. She was elegantly beautiful, while still sexy as all hell. She was smart. She was witty and she was just a wonderful person. Being around her was like being on a natural high. She challenged him. She understood him. She was his everything.

He was surprised to feel this way after such a short time but he just couldn't help it. "Morning."

"Good morning" Rory said with a small yawn as she looked up at him. "How long have you been awake?"

"A while" He replied as he ran two fingers lightly across her back. "Your so beautiful."

"I just woke up. I have bed hair" Rory replied with a smile as she took his hand and kissed it lightly.

"I love your bed hair" He replied. "... And I love you."

Rory was silent. She had never expected him to say that. But she could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant it with all his heart. "I love you too."

Jess smiled as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself fall into the kiss. Into the moment. Into him. Trying to ignore the un-easy feeling that had now settled it self in her stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom I'm home!" Yelled Rory as she walked into the house and sound her mother starring at the TV with a look of confusion. "What's wrong."

"I'm just trying to figure out why, oh why they continue to turn classic TV shows into horrible movies" Lorelai replied as she placed her hands out as if she was waiting for an answer.

"Mom are you watching Miami Vice cause we talked about that. Don't you remember what happened when we saw S.W.A.T" Rory said as she sat down.

"I still say that popcorn through it self at Kirk" Lorelai replied and Rory just nodded. "So how are you, the light of my life?"

"I'm good. The internship is good. Hard but good" Rory replied.

"And your in one piece. You haven't been shot to stabbed?"

"New York is not that bad" Rory laughed.

"Oh, your trying to make mommy feel better. That's sweet" Lorelai said as she hugged her daughter.

"What's that?" Rory asked when she noticed the rather large bunch of roses sitting on the coffee table.

"Those are from Logan. He called as well he wants you to call as soon as you get a chance."

"Okay" Rory said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"So when are you going to give him as answer?" Lorelai asked as she noticed her daughter's un-ease.

"I don't know... I'm not sure that I'm ready to get married" Rory said as she looked around the room aimlessly. She was sure that if she looked at her mother she would know the truth.

"If your not ready then you should tell him that."

"I know. Im just," Rory paused "Not sure" She didn't know what else to say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ace" Logan said when he answered his phone.

"Hi Logan" Rory replied as she fidgeted in her seat.

"So how are you gorgeous?"

"I'm fine how are you?" Rory asked him.

"Good. Londons the same. Are you sure your okay Ace you don't sound right."

"I'm fine really just tired" Rory told him as she picked up her phone and went in to her photo album. She smiled sadly as she looked at a picture of her and Logan. She scrolled through her pictures until she reached the pictures of her and Jess. Her sad smile grew even bigger when she looked at his handsome face. He was perfect.

"Rory... Rory" Logan tried to get her attention.

"Oh sorry" Rory replied when she snapped out of her Jess trance.

"So Ace" Logan was bringing up the subject the Rory really didn't want to talk about. "Have you thought anymore about my proposal?"

"Logan, I've told you I want to wait till we can talk in person" Rory said in a frustrated tone.

"Fine. I'm just eager" Logan told her.

"Listen I'm pretty tired can I call you later?" Rory asked him.

"Not a problem. Love you."

"Love you too" Rory replied but the words sounded hollow as they came out of her mouth.

TBC

There it is the first chapter. Please review and thanks for reading. 


	2. No Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and for your reviews. Okay so there was some questions in the reviews that I am going to answer. You guys might also want to go back and read the a/n from the first chapter.

-Okay first off this story is AU. Jess never went to Stars Hollow in season 2. He and Rory did not meet until 6 months ago in New York. And although it is AU a lot of the stuff that has happened in the show not involving Jess has happened in this story.

-This story is Lit, not Rogan. In fact if you like Logan then I recommend not reading this lol

-The story is set about a year after Rory graduated Yale

-I'm Australian and have never seen season 7 of Gilmore Girls. So in this story Logan asked Rory to marry him while he is in London and Rory told him she would give him an answer when he gets back to the states.

-I know that Rory cheating in a little OOC (Although she did kiss Jess while she was with Dean and sleep with a married guy). But the reasons for her actions will be explained over the next few chapters

Anymore questions just ask :) Thanks again for reading. Now onto chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: No Angel**

Rory sat in a local diner with her lap top out in front of her as she worked on a story for the Hartford Chronicles. She sighed with frustration as she looked up at the blank screen. She just couldn't focus on her work. She had taken an early lunch break hoping it would help clear her head. But she couldn't stop thinking about Jess. When she had first met him she had instantly felt attracted to him. He was everything Logan wasn't. It didn't help the situation that the day she met Jess was also the day that Finn had let it slip that Logan had not been faithful to her while he was in London. Jess had asked her if she wanted to get a drink and she had said yes. Her yes was out of spite, her wanting revenge on Logan.

So they had gone to a pub that Jess loved and drank until 2 in the morning. She had never intended to sleep with him but one thing led to another and they ended up sharing a passionate night together. Rory had thought it would end there. She snuck out of his apartment the next morning and never expected to see him again. But for some reason the following night she found her self walking towards that pub again hoping he would be there, and he was. She saw him sitting at the same table they had been at the night before. She could remember the smile that appeared on his face when he saw her like yesterday.

They spent that night together as well. They were attached at the hip from that night onwards. The three nights a week she spent in New York she spent with him. She told him very little about her life and he did the same but it seemed to work for them. Instead they talked about books and music and their passions in life. Rory constantly lived in fear that he would want to know more. She didn't want to lie to him more then she already had.

She wasn't sure when exactly she had fallen in love with him. All she knew was that she was indeed in love with him. More then love even. It was indescribable the way she felt about him. But by the time she realized she felt this way it was to late. Her lie was too big and she knew if he ever found out the truth he would leave her.

She had no idea why she was still with Logan. When she first found out about his cheating she didn't leave him because she had in fact done the same thing that night. Rory believed that she loved Logan back then. But as she got older they grew apart. They were different people now. Now she stayed with him because he was comfortable. Her grandparents adored him. Her mother all though not his biggest fan had grown to accept him. Things with Logan were easy. And even if she did leave him now Jess would still eventually find out that she had been with another guy for the first six months of their relationship and leave her. She didn't want to be left alone.

Rory Gilmore was never a girl who needed a man to define her. But she had been in a relationship for so long now that she wasn't sure she could handle being alone again. That thought scared her so much. She didn't want to be that girl. The girl who falls apart because she doesn't have a boyfriend. Rory also didn't want to be a cheater but it was too late for that.

Rory picked up her cell phone and dialed Paris's number. "Hello."

"Hey Paris. What are you doing tonight?" Rory asked her. Oddly enough Paris was the only person who knew about Rory's double life. When it all began Rory needed to talk to somebody and found her self at Paris's door. She figured if Paris gave her any shit about it she could always bring up Paris's affair with the professor while she with Jamie.

"Nothing really me and Doyle were thinking about watching a movie but he's driving me insane right now." Paris told her adding the last part like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Want to have dinner?"

"Sounds good. Just no Indian... Or Thai... Or"

"How about you choose where we go" Rory interrupted her.

"Good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess glared at the phone from the spot on his chair where he was reading. People always had a habit of ringing him when he was comfortable. He grunted as he got up and picked up the phone. "What."

"Is that how you answer your phone?" His mother Liz asked him.

"When I'm annoyed, yes" Jess told her as he grabbed a smoke and lit it.

"Why are you annoyed?"

"No reason. What's up?" Jess asked wanting to move the conversation along. He was up to his favorite part of Siddhartha and wanted to get back to it.

"Well your uncle's girlfriend is throwing and big Christmas party in a few weeks and I wanted to know if you would come?" Liz asked him.

"Mom... I don't know. Is it in that small town Stars something?" Jess asked her.

"Yeah it is" Liz replied. "Please. We never get to see you. Your always so busy."

"Maybe, it depends on what my friends are doing" Jess told her knowing full well that he had no intention of going. He wanted to spend the holidays with Rory.

"You mean this mysterious girlfriend of yours" Liz replied with a giggle.

Jess paused to consider his answer, "Yes."

"When do I get to meet her?" Liz asked.

"Never" Jess replied simply.

"Come on honey. You haven't even told me her name."

"And I'm not going to. Bye mom" Jess said as he hung up the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you going tonight?" Lorelai asked her daughter as she burnt her hand on a hot pop tart, "Ow."

"Dinner with Paris" Rory told her as she walked out of bedroom.

"I have to say it really does amaze me that you two ended becoming such good friends considering the start of your relationship."

"Trust me you are not the only one to marvel at that fact" Rory replied as the message tone on her phone went off. She got her phone out of her bag and looked at the text message and smiled. _'I miss you. Hope your day was good. My boss thinks I'm on drugs cause I'm smiling so much. I blame that on you. Jess'_.

"Who has you smiling like that?" Lorelai asked when she saw the look on Rory's face as she read.

"Logan" Rory answered instantly hating how lying had become second instinct to her.

"Was it dirty?" Lorelai asked in an almost child like voice.

"You need help. Serious help" Rory told her mother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I say you dump blondie" Paris said to Rory as she had a bite of her salad.

"I want to do it in person" Rory told her, "He at least deserves that."

"Your talking about the guy that has cheated on you numerous times. To many to count in fact" Paris reminded her.

"I've cheated on him as well."

"Yeah but that's karma."

"What about Jess. He hasn't done anything to deserve what I'm doing to him" Rory said with a sad expression. The truth was she hated the fact that even though she was with Logan first she was also cheating on Jess. She had made Jess the other guy without him even knowing it.

"How do you know? You told me that you two really don't talk much about your past" Paris pointed out.

"It doesn't matter what he has done in the past that I don't know about. Logan cheating on me was my problem. I never should have started things with Jess." Rory stopped for a second. "He told me he loved me. Jess. No matter what happens now I'm going to hurt him. I can't lie to him forever."

"Yes you can."

"Paris. Even if I end things with Logan and stay with Jess, he will find out. Eventually he is going to want to know about my past. And someday he will want to meet my family. It could never work."

"So end it with both of them" Paris replied and Rory looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I don't want to lose Jess." Rory said as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Then tell him the truth and hope for the best. Your in a corner Rory. You have to make a decision." Rory thought about what Paris had just said to her and the more that she thought about it the more she figured that either was she was screwed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello You" Rory said when Jess answered his phone.

"Hi" Jess said simply but Rory could tell by the tone in his voice that he was happy to hear from her.

"I've been missing you. Three days a week is simply not enough" Rory told him.

"I agree 100" Jess said to her. "I think you should quit your job. Move here permanently and I will be your sugar daddy."

"Sounds appealing" Rory smiled.

"So what are you doing for Christmas. I know it's not for another few weeks but I was wondering?"

"I have plans with my family. My mom is having a huge party" Rory told him.

"Oh" Jess said and Rory could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry. I would have loved to spend it with you" She told him.

"I know. My mom wants me to go to this thing with her and my uncle. I was hoping to use you as an excuse to get out of it" Jess told her as he tried not to sound to un-happy about things.

"Maybe you should go. You might have fun."

"You haven't met my mother" Jess laughed. "But maybe I will go. I haven't seem my uncle in a while and he's kind of my hero."

"You have a hero" Rory said with mock surprise.

"Hey it's not funny. He just helped me out a few years ago. It meant a lot" Jess said. Rory smiled at how vague his explanation was. It was the way it always was with them.

"Well I just wanted to give you a quick ring but I should go. Love you" Rory said. She meant it to.

"Love you" Jess said softly before hanging up.

**TBC**

Thanks for Reading


	3. Sugar

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls

**A/N:** Wow, thanks so much to everyone that had been reviewing. Also thanks to anyone who is reading.

**Chapter 3:** Sugar

He watched her silently as she moved around his bedroom gathering her things. She was running late for work and was rushing around trying to find everything. He couldn't help but stare out her beautiful long legs as she walked. He could spend all day just watching her. Drinking in her presence. She was like a drug and he was addicted to her. The more he had the more he wanted her. He needed her like he needed air. He had never felt like this before. He had been very independent his whole life. Never needing anything or anyone. He was loner and he didn't mind. But ever since this striking woman came into his life he had felt him self changing. He was no longer scared to let some one in. He wasn't scared to show her the real him. She was light and he was dark but they fit together perfectly.

"Where is my lap top?" She asked her self as she continued to survey his room.

He just smiled as she muttered to her self. She looked up at him and smiled. "What?"

"You could help me" She suggested.

"I prefer to just watch you" He said with a sly grin as he laid back down on his bed with his arms tucked behind his head. She just nodded her head in disbelief and continued her search.

Jess didn't want to say anything but he could tell something was weighing heavily on her mind. She had been quieter then normal last night. He assumed if she wanted to talk about it she would say something. He wasn't sure if he should say something. Rory was his first real girlfriend and he was very inexperienced in what to do in these situations. If something was wrong then he wanted to help her, but at the same time he didn't want to cross any lines and annoy her.

"So how is everything?" He asked her out of the blue. She gave him a strange look.

"Fine. Why?"

"No reason" He replied as he got out of the bed and started to help her look for her lap top. After a few seconds he stopped and looked at her. "Are you sure everythings fine. You seem a little upset?"

"I'm just tired. A lot of work, not enough sleep. That's partly your fault" She said with a sexy grin as she walked over to him and kissed him. Trying to convince him that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Well maybe you should call in sick and then go back to bed" He told her trying to sound serious but the glint in his eye gave him away.

"You and I both know If I get back into that bed sleep is the last thing that will happen."

"But it will be fun" Jess replied as he kissed her neck and rested his hands on her hips.

"Jess" She giggled as he backed her onto the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ace" Logan said happily when Rory answered her phone.

"Logan" Rory acknowledge as she walked down the streets on New York with her bag in one hand and a giant cup of coffee in the other.

"Are you on lunch?"

"Yeah I'm just heading back now" Rory told him as she took a sip of her drink and instantly felt better when she tasted the caffeine.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I will be back home for Christmas" Logan told her.

"Really" Rory said trying to sound happy.

"Yep Ace. And you know what that means. Your finally going to have to give me answer."

"It'll be good to see you again" Rory lied.

"Well I should let you get back to work. I just wanted to tell you" Logan said and Rory could just picture him smiling smugly at the other end.

"Okay. See you soon I guess. Bye" Rory said as she hung up before he had a chance to reply.

Rory wasn't sure how she felt about this. She knew that him coming back gave her a chance to finally end it in person. But the holidays did not seem like the right time. She knew it was time. She couldn't stay with him any longer. He may have treated her poorly but she did not want to string him along anymore. She needed a clean break from him.

By the time she got back to her cubicle/office she had made her decision. She would play along till after Christmas and then end it. She didn't want to ruin his Christmas by ending it before that. Not only would he be un-happy but her grandparents also would not take the news well. She didn't want to cause so much drama on what was meant to be a happy day.

She still didn't know what she would do about Jess. She didn't want to end it but she didn't want to lie either. She figured she would take things one step at a time. First she would deal with Christmas. Then with Logan, and then she could figure out things with Jess.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Rory made her was to the bar that Jess worked at part-time. When Rory had first met Jess she had been surprised at his work situation. Not only did he work in the bar, but he also worked part-time in a book shop, and also picked up occasional shifts in a cafe. He was working all these jobs while he worked on his book. He wanted to be a writer. Something he did not tell a lot of people and Rory had felt privileged when he told her this. He never let her read it but she understood that he wanted to finish it before he shared it with anyone.

As she walked in she immediately recognized a lot of faces. They got a lot of regulars here. In A way it reminded her a little bit of home. New York was a large city and it was comforting to see the same people on a regular basis.

"Hey Matt" Rory said to the man behind the counter as she took a seat on a stool.

"Beer?" Matt asked her with a warm smile.

"Yeah. Where's that man of mine?" She asked him.

"Having a smoke he'll be back in a minute" Matt told her and he placed a beer in front of her.

"He needs to quit" She sighed. Jess was perfect to her in almost every way. But she really hated his little nicotine addiction.

"He says the same about you and coffee" Matt laughed.

"Hey babe" Jess said happily when he walked back in and saw her. He gave her a quick kiss before heading back behind the bar. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Well I figured since you had to work on my last night in town before the holidays. I would come by and spend some time with you" Rory smiled.

"Your sweet" Jess replied.

"Like sugar" Rory laughed.

"And your both sickening" Matt added. They both just looked at him. "Okay shutting up now."

"It's for the best Matt" Jess told him. "Cause I could totally kick your ass."

"You so could not. Rory could he kick my ass?" Matt asked her.

Rory smiled as she looked between them. "Sorry Matt. But I have to go with Jess on this one. He controls the coffee in the morning."

"Ha" Jess said as he took Rory's hand and kissed it before seeing a customer flagging him down, "I'll be back."

"So things are going good between you too" Matt commented.

"Yeah" Rory softly replied as she watched Jess serve. He did everything with such confidence and charisma. She was almost jealous.

"I'm really happy. Jess had put up with so much shit. It's great to see him this happy. I'm really glad you two found each other."

Rory just smiled at him as that guilty feeling returned in her gut. She tried to forget about it but it nagged at her. "He means everything to me" She said softly.

Jess returned to where she was sitting and smiled oddly at her. "You okay?"

"Perfect" She replied as she took a sip of her beer.

"So how long are you going to hang out?" He asked her as he wiped some glasses dry.

"Till close or until the need for sleep becomes to much."

"Cool. Just stay close to me or Matt. There are a lot of drunk perverts in here tonight" Jess told her.

"Looking out for me. That's so sweet" Rory replied with a smirk.

"Guess I'm like sugar too. Makes us a perfect match" Jess said happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daughter" Lorelai cried happily when Rory entered the house. She ran over to her and hugged her. Rory smiled as she hugged her mother back. She missed her mother when she was in New York.

"How much coffee have you had today?" Rory asked when she noticed Lorelai's jittery movements.

"Six... Plus ten" Lorelai answered.

"Luke couldn't have been to happy."

"He wasn't. But he gave them to me anyway. Cause he loves me" Lorelai replied in a high pitched voice. "Speaking off love. My mother rang me today and informed me Logan will be in town for Christmas."

"I meant to tell you" Rory said as she realized she had not passed this information on yet.

"Well your just lucky Sookie's making enough food to feed a country."

"That's not luck. That's just Sookie."

"Your right there" Lorelai replied with a grin. Lorelai took Rory's arm and led her to the couch looking at her seriously. "So have you decided?"

Rory knew her mother was talking about the proposal. She figured she might as well tell her mother the truth. Or at least the Disney version of it. "Yes I have decided to say no."

"Okay" Lorelai said with a comforting smile as she hugged her. "I thinks it's for the best."

"So do I. Also I think I'm going to end things with him. After Christmas. I just can't be with anymore."

"Really" Lorelai said. She was in a way surprised in a way not. She never really felt that Logan was right for her daughter. She just didn't see them together. But at the same time Rory seemed to really like him. Frankly she was happy to hear that Rory was going to end things. She thought it best not to gloat though.

"I don't love him anymore" Rory said as she fiddles with the hem of her skirt. "He's just not the guy for me."

"Then your doing the right thing" Lorelai assured her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess walked across his place and picked up the phone. He dialed Luke's number and waited until he heard his uncle's voice. "What?"

"Hey Luke" Jess smiled. He would never admit it but he and Luke were a lot alike.

"Jess" Luke's tone was brighter.

"Hey" Jess said again.

"How are things I haven't heard from you in while?" Luke asked him.

"Yeah sorry about that. I've been pretty busy" Jess said not really sure if it was a good enough excuse but at least it was the truth.

"It's okay. I know you work a lot. How's the book coming?"

"Slowly" Jess replied with a sigh. Truth was since he met Rory he had stopped writing as much as he used to. He didn't mind though he loved spending time with her. The book would get finished eventually.

"It'll get there" Luke told him.

"Yeah. So I'm just calling to let you know that mom invited me the Christmas thing your girlfriend is having" Jess told him.

"I know I asked her to invite you."

"Oh. Well I just wanted to let you know that I will be there."

"Really?" Luke sounded very shocked.

"Yeah. Don't sound so surprised" Jess replied.

"Sorry but Jess come on. We both know that you usually avoid these sort things like the plague" Luke said to him.

"I guess. But I figured what the hell" Jess wasn't sure why he was going. Luke was right he normally did avoid these things. But for some reason Jess didn't feel like spending Christmas alone this year.

"I'm really glad" Luke said and Jess could tell by the sound of his voice that he was.

"Cool well. What night is it?" Jess asked him.

"Christmas eve. I'll get the directions and stuff to you" Luke answered.

"See you then."

"See you then Jess" Luke said happily as he hung up the phone.

**TBC**

This chapter was kind of fluffy but I wanted some nice stuff before the shit hits the fan hahaha.

Thanks for reading :)


	4. Two Lorelai's

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

A/N: Thanks you all so much for your reviews!

Chapter 4: Welcome!

Rory tapped her fingers against the arm rest of the chair she was sitting in while she waited for Logan to arrive at the airport. There had been a twenty minute delay on his fight so Rory who had arrived early had been waiting for a very long time. Time wasn't her friend at the moment. It left her to much time to think about things. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized there was no clean way out of the hole she had dug her self into.

"Ace" Logan said happily as he walked towards. Rory got up off her seat and walked towards him. She was a little taken back when he hugged her. She was surprised by how wrong something they had done a million times before felt. Her first thought was how different his arms wrapped around her felt compared to Jess. When she and Jess hugged she felt whole. When her and Logan hugged she felt stiff.

"How was your flight?" She asked when they separated.

"Long and full of annoying people" Logan answered.

"Does darn people" Rory tried to joke but the words sounded dull. She didn't know how she was going to continue this until after Christmas. It was only three more days but they loomed over her like her own personal hell.

"So... Do I get my answer?" Logan asked her.

"Wow you've only been back for 30 seconds and you've already dived in" Rory said as she avoided eye contact with him.

"Well I know what I want" Logan told her.

She wanted to say that she also knew what she wanted. That she didn't want to be with him anymore. That he was a cheating bastard and she never wanted to lay eyes on him again. Instead she said, "After Christmas. I need a few more days to think."

She didn't know if putting it off was the right move. Maybe this situation was like a band aid quick and fast being the best way to go. But she didn't want to ruin everything for everybody else. She could make it two more days. After all what was two days.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Jess!" Luke said happily a day later as his nephew walked into his diner. He took Jess into a big bear hug. The other patrons in the dinner couldn't help but look. Nobody in Stars Hollow was used to seeing Luke be so affectionate with anyone.

"Hey Luke... So this is your diner" Jess said as he looked around.

"Yep. Used to be your grandfathers hardware store. But I think I've told you that all ready" Luke muttered the last part to himself.

"It's nice. Small" Jess commented

"By New York standards. Want a coffee?" Luke offered.

"No I'm fine. Just want to get settled in" Jess told him.

"Of course. I got a place for you up stairs. Want to see?"

"Yeah" Jess replied as he followed his uncle up a flight of stairs. When they got up Luke opened a door and gestured for Jess to come in. Jess looked around at the small apartment. It was obvious at first glance that this room wasn't built to live in. It was far to small. All of Luke's stuff was scattered randomly.

"I know it's not much" Luke said as he looked around wishing he had something nicer to offer Jess while he was here.

"It's great" Jess said. "That mine."

"Yeah it is. The sheets are new" Luke replied when he saw Jess pointing to the blow up bed.

"Great" Jess replied sarcastically and then stood silent for a moment. "Sorry. Old habits die hard."

"Don't worry I remember. That first month with you in New York was an eye opener" Luke told him with a smile that Jess returned.

"Yeah but we fell into a good rhythm towards the end."

"It's good to see you" Luke said to him.

"It's really good to see you to" Jess said to him as he placed his bags down.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I just got off the phone with Luke" Lorelai told Rory when she walked into the living room. Rory and Logan were watching TV. "And guess what."

"What?" Rory asked happily as she perked up. She had been so board sitting with Logan. They had not talked much since he had been back. Rory was actually grateful for this. She figured if they talked to much she would be forced to mention the fact that she was planning on ending things with him.

"Liz's son is in town" Lorelai told her as she sat down while eating a red vine.

"The one Luke went to go look after back when I was in school" Rory said surprised.

"That very one. Supposedly his mother convinced him to come for the holidays. Luke is really happy. In fact I don't think I've heard him ever sound as happy as he did just then" Lorelai told her.

"That's good. I'm glad Luke's happy."

"So am I. Cause when Luke's happy then I'm happy" Lorelai replied in a sexy voice. "You know what I mean."

"Gross mom" Rory said as she mockingly covered her ears.

"So I'm going to head to diner do either of you want anything while I'm out?"

"I'm fine. Logan?"

"I've got everything I need right here" Logan replied as he picked up Rory's hand. Lorelai tried to keep her self from gagging as she grabbed her keys and walked out of the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lorelai. Hey" Luke said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "What are you doing here. I was only on the phone with you 10 minutes ago."

"I wanted to meet this mysterious nephew of yours" She told him as she looked around trying to spot someone that looked like they were related to Luke.

"He just went for a walk. I warned him to try and stay away from Miss Patty's" Luke explained when he saw her looking.

"Smart move" She told him. "So he's from New York" Lorelai said. "Starts Hollow is going to be a shock to the system."

"I know. I don't think he has ever been some where so small before. So where's Rory?"

"At home with Logan" Lorelai said and Luke hear the tone in her voice. It was the same tone she got when ever Logan was brought up.

"And how is Logan?"

"Pompous as ever" Lorelai replied. "I'm worried about Rory. She's been so quite lately and I just know he had something to do with it. I can feel it in my gut."

"I don't know why she is still with him. She could do so much better then him" Luke thought out loud.

"Hey Luke do you realize you can walk from one side of this towna and back in 10 minutes" Jess said as he walked into the diner.

"I told you it was small. Jess their is someone I want you to meet" Luke said as he pointed at Lorelai. "Jess this is my girlfriend Lorelai. Lorelai this is my nephew Jess."

"Nice to meet you" Lorelai said as she shook his hands.

"You too" Jess said as he looked at her. He was sure he had seen her some where before. She looked so familiar to him. Maybe his Luke had shown him a photo of her before. We wasn't too sure. Maybe it was her name.

"So when did you get in?" Lorelai asked him.

"About an hour ago" Jess told her.

They continued to make small talk but Jess was distracted from the conversation. He had been in his own little world since Luke had introduced them. Lorelai happened to be Rory's real name. Jess laughed to him self at how strange it was that both he and his uncle were dating woman named Lorelai. He had been thinking about Rory a lot the past few days. He wondered is she missed him as much as he missed her. He really wanted to spend this time with her. Not that he wasn't happy to see Luke cause he was. And is mom as well. But he found him self yearning to see Rory. To be around her. To touch her.

The night before she had left New York had no been the holiday send off he was hoping for. The bar got very busy and he didn't get to see Rory very much. By the time they got home they were both exhausted. When he woke up the next day she was gone. She had left him a note saying that he looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him up and that she loved him. He had wanted to spend the morning with her before she left.

"So are you looking forward to the party?" Lorelai asked him.

"It sounds like it'll be fun."

"It will be. And my daughter and her friends are about your age so you won't just be stuck with us old folk" Lorelai told him with a small laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"My, my, my. He is a handsome boy" Miss Patty said to luke as she looked right at Jess. The Christmas party was in full swing and Jess had been meeting so many people he thought his head would explode. He couldn't help but think the people in this town were weird.

"Yeah well. We're going over here now" Luke replied as he and Jess made their way to the bar. "Sorry about that."

"The odd people in this town" Jess said as he shook his head in disbelief. "You fit right in."

"Where's your mom and TJ?" Luke asked ignoring Jess's comment.

"I Think they are by the piano" Jess answered.

"Hey I have to go talk this guy for a second will you be alright?" Luke asked him.

"Yes Luke. I'll be fine. I'm a big boy now" Jess said with sarcasm and Luke just rolled his eyes at him before walking away. Jess laughed when he saw his uncle and the older gentleman start to yell at each other. They looked like they were having fun in a weird way. Jess looked around the inn that the party was being held at. It was nice. Lorelai was the owner. Jess was impressed she had a nice place here.

Jess ordered a beer and continued to watch the various people move amongst each other happily. There was a few younger people here but the majority of the guest were older. A younger man with blonde hair walked up and ordered a scotch. "Hey Ace do you want anything?"

Jess looked at who the guy was talking to. And he was extremely surprised by what he saw. "Rory."

"O my god. Jess" Rory replied breathlessly as she looked at him.

TBC

Thanks for reading


	5. Spin Me Sunset Stories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for reviews. Big huge Thank you.

**Warning:** There is a little swearing in this chapter

**Chapter 5:** Spin Me Sunset Stories...

Jess looked at her. She looked beautiful in a black and blue dress that had an air of innocence to it. He was surprised to say the least. He had no idea that she would be here in Starts Hollow. "Rory."

Rory looked up at him as he said her name. Jess. Her Jess was here at her mother's Christmas party at the Dragon Fly inn. She was shocked. "O My god Jess."

"What are you doing here?" He asked her as he walked over and gave her a quick kiss. Something that Logan had not failed to notice. Rory looked away from him. She couldn't look at him. She knew that he would see the guilt on her face.

"Hey man what do you think your doing?" Logan asked as he walked right up to Jess and stood between Him and Rory. Rory was still to shocked to say anything. She looked between the two of them nervously as she tried to find the right words. Any words.

"Kissing my girlfriend. If that's all right with you" Jess replied sarcastically as he looked right at Logan.

"Your girlfriend" Logan repeated. "I don't think so buddy. That's MY girlfriend you just kissed. In fact we're practically engaged."

"Engaged" Jess paused before he looked at Rory. "What's going on Rory?"

"Jess... Logan. I don't know" Rory couldn't finish her sentence. She felt like a deer caught in headlights.

"Wait a second. Are you cheating on me with him?" Logan asked as he gave Jess a disgusted look. "Answer me!" Logan yelled as he grabbed Rory's arms.

"Hey man. Don't grab her like that" Jess said as he pushed Logan off Rory. Their raised voices had gathered a few peoples attention.

"Don't tell me what to do. Really Rory this guy" Logan said as he looked Jess up and down. "Felt like slumming it."

Something in Rory cracked. It had taken her a while to get over the surprise of the situation but now she was angry. She knew that what she had done was wrong. But Logan was no angel either. "Shut up Logan! Do you think I'm stupid or something. I know about all the girls you've been with in London. Finn told me. You might want to think before you tell people things. So don't go and act all innocent when your just as bad as me. In fact worse. Or do I have to remind you about your sister's brides maids. I'm sick of this. I'm sick off you. I want this over. I don't want to be with you anymore!"

"What. You want to be with this guy" Logan asked her as he pointed to Jess.

"I'd shut your mouth right now if I were you" Jess warned him in a cold and low voice. He could not believe what was happening. It was obvious that Rory and this guy were together. He had never even thought that Rory would do something like this. She was different then other girls. Or at least he had thought she was different. But most of all he couldn't believe that if she was going to cheat on him she would do it with a guy like this.

"Or what. Are you going to make me?" Logan asked as he pushed Jess back.

"Want to find out?" Jess replied. Rory was almost scared she had never seen Jess like this before. He seemed like a completely different person.

"Enough" Rory said as stepped in between the two.

Jess looked at Rory and felt his heart break. "How long?"

"What?" Rory asked him. She knew was he was asking but she really didn't want to answer. She wanted to talk to him alone. She had never wanted to have this conversation in front of Logan and the whole town.

"How long have you and this dick been together?" Jess sounded angry and Rory could not blame him.

"Since my second year in Yale" Rory told him quietly as she looked at the ground. Luke was now among the crowd of people watching the argument.

"Wow. Not only have you been cheating on me but you also made me the other guy. That's great Rory" Jess said with his usual defensive sarcasm. "That's just fucken great." Jess stepped away from the both of them and walked out.

"Jess!" Rory called as she moved to follow him. Logan stepped in her way and Luke walked over to her as well.

"What was that?" Luke asked her with a confused tone.

"That apparently was her second boyfriend. No accounting for taste" Logan said as he rolled his eyes.

"Is this true?" Luke asked her. Wishing more then anything that she would tell him that is was all just a big misunderstanding. Luke loved Rory and didn't want to believe that she would do this. Especially to Jess.

"It is" Rory whispered. "I have to go find him."

"No you don't" Luke said in a stern voice. His whole attitude changing. "That's my nephew. And your going to stay away from him."

"What" Rory said surprised yet again. It seemed to be the night for it.

"Just leave it" Luke replied as he also left the party. He didn't know what to think. All he knew was that he had better find Jess and find out what was going on.

Rory watched as he left. Logan was still standing next to her waiting for her to explain herself but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about right now was Jess. She needed to talk to him. To tell him the truth finally. She had never seen him like that. So angry and hurt. It killed her inside to know that she was the reason for it. If only she had been honest with him from the start. She wished she could go back and change things. Make it right again.

"Rory we need to talk. In private" Logan said to her as he tried to lead her away. Rory pushed his arm away.

"I don't want to talk to you. Just go away" Rory replied. She looked around the room to see if she could spot her mother. She saw many confused faces looking at her. Silent tears began to fall down her face as she walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke walked into the apartment and spotted Jess sitting by the window smoking. Jess had a look on his face the instantly told Luke that things were bad. He almost looked like a wounded animal and was in actual physical pain. His eyes gave away the most. Luke had seen that look on his eyes when had first gone to New York. He looked lost.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked him as he sat down on the bed and continued to watch him carefully.

"No" Jess replied as he took another drag of his cigarette. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Jess started laughing. Luke watched him as he laughed nervously and then throw his smoke out of the window. "This is poetic."

"What?" Luke asked him.

"I avoid relationships my whole life. I figure It's not worth it people will just end up hurting you in the end. Then I meet this girl. She amazing. I never dreamed that a person like her existed. I think what the hell. Be with her. She's great. And it turns out she's just like the rest" Jess nodded his head in disbelief as he lit another smoke. It still hadn't sunk in yet. At first he was actually hoping that it was just a bad dream that he had not woken up from yet. But he knew life was to cruel for that.

"When did you meet her?" Luke asked slowly. He had been on the receiving end of Jess's anger before and it wasn't an experience he wanted again. So he was making sure he spoke carefully.

"Six months ago. At the book store I work in. We ended up going out for drinks. She never told me she was seeing someone else" Jess told him. He really didn't want to talk about this. But Luke was the closet thing to a father he had. He figured he might be able to help.

"She's Lorelai's daughter" Luke told him.

"They have the same name" Jess pointed out. "I don't know if I'm an idiot. Maybe I should have realized after I met Lorelai. They talk alike. Look alike. Now that I know it's kind of obvious."

"She's a good person. I can't believe this. It not like her" Luke said as he saw the anger appear on Jess's face.

"Yeah she a fucken great person. She has been fucking with my mind for the last six months. She let me believe that we had something. She a liar!" Jess yelled as he got up and started to pace around the room. "I should have known. She never told me she lived in Stars Hollow half of the time. I knew she had a job in Hartford so I assumed that's were she was. She's been leading this double life. Telling me how much she loves me and how happy I make her when the whole time she been with this other guy for years. That cheats on her for crying out loud! Why did she even stay with him."

Luke watched as Jess rambled on and on about random things to do with Rory. He had cracked. He was even starting to sound a little crazy. Luke had no idea what to do. He wanted to help. To tell him that it was going to be okay and that he had people that loved a cared about him. And that no matter what he would always be there for him. Instead he just watched and listened as Jess vented his anger the only way he knew how.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rory what is going on?" Lorelai asked when she saw Rory sitting in the kitchen crying. She had come back from checking on the food at the party and had over heard everyone talking about what had happened between Rory, Logan and Jess. Lorelai leaned down to give her daughter a comforting hug.

"What have you heard?" Rory asked as she wiped a few tears away from her face.

"Just little bits. Something to do with Logan cheating. And you guys breaking up. And the really weird part about you and Jess being together" Lorelai told her. She didn't believe it. There was no way the Rory would cheat. It just wasn't her.

"We met six moths ago" Rory told her.

"Jess" Lorelai clarified. She had a feeling this wasn't going where she expected.

"I had just found out that Logan was cheating on me. I slept with Jess to get back at him. Jess didn't know I was with someone." Lorelai just nodded. She couldn't believe the words that were coming at of Rory's mouth. He sweet little angel, her perfect daughter had used another person to get revenge. Even as Lorelai thought the words they just didn't seem right. "It was only meant to be one night. But there was just something about him. I had to see him again. So I did. We ended up starting a relationship. It was wonderful. He's everything Logan isn't."

"Rory" Lorelai said as she looked at her tear stained face. "This so isn't you."

"I know" Rory said as cried. "I'm not this person. I don't use people and cheat and hurt them."

"Why didn't you end things with Logan right away?" Lorelai asked her.

"Because... I thought at first that I still loved him. And by the time I realized I didn't it was to late. I had lied so much and I knew Jess would never forgive me. I was planning on breaking up with Logan after tomorrow actually" Rory told her as she looked into her mothers eyes. She was so scared that she was see disgust or even hate in them. But instead she just saw love and concern. "I'm so sorry mom. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know you didn't honey" Lorelai told her as she hugged her again. She was upset. She never thought Rory could do anything like this. But at the end of the day she loved Rory and was always on her side. Now she just wanted to help her daughter through this.

"I don't know what to do" Rory said as she looked up and hoped that her mother would have the answers.

"I wish I had the answers for you kid. I really do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Lorelai walked into Luke's diner at 6 in the morning. It was the earliest she had woken up in a very long time but she needed to see Luke. She had not been able to sleep at all the night before. She really wanted to call him and ask him how Jess was. She just wanted to talk to him.

"Luke" Lorelai said as she down.

"Hey. Coffee?" He said as he picked up the pot.

"You know it" Lorelai said with a smile as he placed the warm liquid in front of her. "So. Rory and Jess."

"I know. It's a small world" Luke said to her.

"How's Jess?" Lorelai asked him.

"Not good. He ranted and raved for about three hours before passing out from exhaustion. I'm not sure what to think off all this" Luke told her. What he really wanted to say was that he couldn't believe that Rory would do this. But he really didn't want to get into a fight with Lorelai. He knew she would be standing by Rory through all of this. And that's the way it should be. Rory was her daughter and she should love her unconditionally.

"It's okay if your mad at Rory Luke" Lorelai almost read his mind.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it. I love Jess like a son and I hate that she did this to him" Luke told her with a sigh.

"Hey I'm on her side 100 but I still hate what she did as well. She has made some very bad choices in the last six months. But trust me when I saw that she's a wreck as well."

"Really" Luke said.

"I think she loves Jess. She never said it but I could tell" Lorelai told him as she sipped her coffee.

"Well I know that he loved her" Luke commented. "... Merry Christmas by the way."

"I forgot..." Lorelai laughed. "12 hours ago It was all I was thinking about. But with everything it just slipped my mind. Merry Christmas."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess turned off his phone and through it across the room. Rory had tried to call him almost thirty times since the night before. He didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to think about her. He wanted her gone from his life and from his mind.

He wanted to cry but wouldn't allow himself. He didn't want to fall apart. People suck. It was something he had always known. This shouldn't be anything new to him. He felt as though he was going insane. Everything was just playing over and over in his mind. The whole awful night. Seeing her, learning the truth. He wished he could just sleep for weeks. Just lay down and forget everything that was going on around him. Sleep until the pain was gone.

His mother was expecting him over some time today to do the whole Christmas thing. Gifts and well wishes. He felt to tired for it. He just wanted to get into his car and drive away. But at the same time he had no-where to go. He didn't want to go back to his place in New York. That apartment was filled with just to many memories of her. It even smelt like her. He might kill him self if he went back there while everything was still so fresh. Part of him wanted to see her. To make her tell him the whole truth. But how would he know if she was telling the truth. She had already proven her self to be a brilliant liar.

He sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out what he really wanted at this point. Deciding if he was ready to see her or not. He picked up his wallet and lit a smoke as he walked out the door and headed down stairs to where his uncle was. "Luke."

"Hey it's almost noon. I thought you were going to sleep the day away" Luke tried to joke.

"I need Rory's address" Jess said with a serious look on his face.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because I need to know... I just need to know" Jess told him and Luke looked at him sadly.

"Okay."

**TBC**

Thanks for reading


	6. Sell Me Some Excuse

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls

**A/N:** Thanks for all reviews. You guys are great!

**Chapter 6:** ...Sell Me Some Excuse

Jess stood in front of her door. He hadn't knocked yet. He needed a few minutes to collect his thoughts. He knew what he wanted to say and ask her. But he wasn't sure he would be able to form the right words. He knew the moment he saw her face his emotions would get the best of him. He sighed and let a breath before he knocked.

Lorelai opened the door and smiled when she saw Jess standing there. His hands were in his pockets and he was obviously uncomfortable. "Hey Jess."

"Hi Lorelai. I was wondering if Rory was home?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Come in" Lorelai told him as she moved so that he could enter the house. Lorelai was smiling at him trying to assure him that everything would be okay.

"Nice place" Jess commented as he followed Lorelai through the house until they reached the kitchen. He saw her sitting there at the table she was on her laptop, not an un-common sight when Rory was concerned. She looked like she had been crying. Her cheeks were flashed and her eyes were puffy. He almost felt bad.

"Rory, Jess is here" Lorelai told her and Rory looked up quickly. She felt her chest getting tight as she looked up at him. "Well I'm going to go out. Somewhere. Play nice."

"Bye" Jess said softly as Lorelai walked out. Once she was gone Jess just stood there not sure of what to do or say. Rory was still looking at him and her gaze felt like fire. He couldn't look at her. Now that he was here in her house he was wishing that he had waited a while before coming to see her.

"Do you want to seat?" Rory asked him with a soft voice. It was evident from her voice that she was nervous.

"Okay" Jess replied as he shifted his feet and moved towards a chair. A loud thump filled the room when he sat down. The silence afterwards was not a comfortable one. They both sat there for a long time not saying anything to each other. Jess wasn't used to this. He had never felt like this around Rory. She normally had a calming effect on him. "I want to know everything."

Rory was glad that the silence was finally broken but she was hoping they would ease into this conversation. Apparently Jess just wanted to jump right in. "Okay. Where should I start?"

"Why did you sleep with me the night we met when you had a boyfriend" Jess asked. He said the last word with a bitter tone.

"I was drunk. And I had just found out the Logan was cheating on me again" Rory told him as she took a sip of her coffee. It didn't have the normal kick that coffee gave her.

"Logan... That's his name" Jess stated and Rory felt even worse. Everything had happened so fast last night that Jess didn't even learn his name.

"Yeah."

"So you used me. Figured you would get back at him by sleeping with me" Jess clarified. Jess felt him self getting angry just thinking about it. He did not like being used. But he held is anger at bay as he waited ro see what she had to say.

"At first but" Rory started but Jess cut her off.

"That first night were you using me?" Jess asked. He didn't want to hear half answers with long explanations he just wanted the truth.

"Yes" Rory said with a sad voice. She had been using him that first night. It made her sick to think about it.

"And that's why you were gone when I woke up."

"Yes."

"Why did you come to the bar the next night?" This was the thing that confused him. "I was just a revenge fuck. So why look for me?"

"I... I couldn't stop thinking about you. There was just something between us and I wanted to see you again. I know it was wrong. And I know that I'm a horrible person. But I just needed you." Rory told him. She finally looked at him. He was looking down at the table. She could tell by the look on his face that he was still processing everything.

"Why didn't you leave Logan?" He asked her. If she had really liked him that much she would have left the guy. Especially since Logan was treating her badly.

"I don't know. I've thought about it a lot. My reasons. I kept telling my self that I loved him. When I knew that I didn't I wanted to wait till I saw him in person. I felt it was the right thing to do. Dump him in person and not over the phone" Rory said to him. She knew that this wasn't good enough but she just wanted to be honest with him.

"Why start something with me. You could have told me. I would have waited until you saw him in person and things between you two were over. I really liked you Rory, I would have understood" Jess told her as he rested his face in his hands. He was tired and hurt. He was also disappointed. He had been hoping that she would have some great and grand reason to why she did the things she did.

"I don't know. I know I've messed everything up Jess. I know that I've lied to you and hurt you. But you need to know that I'm sorry and that I love you. I really love you. I want to make this right" Rory told him with a desperate voice. She wanted to take his hand and tell him everything she felt about him. She wanted him to understand that without him she would feel hollow inside.

"I don't know if you can Rory" Jess told her sadly. "I wish that a sorry and a declaration of love was enough. I really do. But it's not. I don't trust you anymore. You lied to me over and over. You let me fall for you when you knew that this would never work" Jess stood up. "I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know everything. But the truth is I know enough. I know that you have broken my heart. And I know that I can't be with you anymore."

"Jess please. There has to be something I can do" Rory begged him as she stood up as well. She placed her hands lightly on his shoulders and tried to get him to look at her.

"There is" Jess told her as he placed his hands over hers and removed them from his shoulders and then said in a whisper "You can leave me alone."

Rory just stepped back and wiped away the tears the fell down her face. She looked at him and saw the same sad reflection on his face that was on her own. He gave her a small nod before he walked out. She started to sob now. She backed up until her back hit the kitchen wall and slid down to the floor. She knew that he would leave her once he found out about Logan but she had not known how much it would hurt. The moment he walked at the door he took a piece of her with him. She felt empty and alone as she cried for all the things that she had done.

Jess mean while was sitting in the front seat of his car with his head leaning against the steering wheel. He was crying. He, Jess Mariano the guy that didn't care about anything or anyone had his heart broken and was crying. This was the reason he never let people in. If you let people in and trust them they end up hurting you. The worst thing was while he was in there with Rory he knew that he still loved her. Looking at her he knew that a part of him would most likely always love her. He had only known her for six months. But it had not taken her long to worm her way into in heart. At first he had been afraid by it, then he embraced it and now he wished it had never happened. He hated and loved the day she walked into the book store all at the same time. He hated and loved her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai sat with her daughter on the kitchen floor as she cried. She had come home an hour after Jess had turned up at the door. She had known the moment she saw Rory that things had not gone well. She didn't say anything she just sat down beside her and held her as she cried. Wiping her hair away from her face and holding her tightly.

After a few minutes Rory sat up and ran her hands through her hair. "I should have a shower."

"Do you want to talk?" Lorelai asked her she helped her up from the floor.

"Yes... No. I'm not sure" Rory told her honestly her voice horse.

"I'm guessing that things didn't go well."

"No. I knew that he wouldn't stay with me. I'm upset with that but it's not the worse thing. I just can't believe how much I hurt him. I could tell just looking at him. I broke his heart mom. How could I have done this to someone I care so much about. It's killing me knowing that I'm the reason for his pain" Rory told her.

"We have to live with our actions. I'm not saying that to be mean cause you know that I love you no matter what. But things are they way they are. You can't change things as much as you want to it just can't be done. You just have to hope that with time things will get better" Lorelai told her as she placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Does Luke hate me?" Rory asked her. That was another down side to her lies. She loved Luke and the thought that he hated her was too much to bear.

"No. His angry understandably and he is worried about Jess. But Luke has known you since you were a little girl. He could never stay mad at you" Lorelai told her hoping it was true.

A small smile spread across Rory's face as she thought about something Jess had said to her. "Jess say's Luke is his hero."

"Really" Lorelai smiled. "That's really nice."

"Yeah it is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I thought I might come to New York in a few weeks and visit you" Luke told Jess as he helped him put his things into his car. It had been a few days since the Christmas disaster and Jess had managed to successfully avoid Rory the whole time he was in town. This was mainly due to the fact that he hadn't left Luke's except for once to spend some time with his mother.

"Luke I'm fine you don't need to check up on me" Jess told him. It was typical Luke. He was always trying to help him out.

"I don't want to check up on you. I just don't see you enough. Your family Jess, we should see each other more often" Luke told him honestly. He had liked having Jess around these last few days. He and Jess understood each other. They were both quiet and knew when to not bother the other. And although Luke had Lorelai it was nice having a guy around.

"Okay" Jess told him. "You can stay with me in my apartment. Now there's room to move around so you might have to get used to all the space but I'm sure you can do it."

"There's that sarcasm I know and love" Luke joked. "Have you said goodbye to your mom and TJ?"

"Yeah" Jess replied. "Tell Lorelai it was nice to meet her."

"I will" Luke nodded as he saw the sad Look return to Jess's face. "She actually wanted to come and say goodbye but she wasn't sure how you would feel about that."

"I would have been fine. In fact invite her to New York when your there. I'll take you both to a great dinner at this little restaurant called Franks" Jess told him. Truth was it did hurt to think about Lorelai because thoughts about her led to thoughts of Rory. But Jess could tell how much Luke loved Lorelai and she seemed really nice. He didn't want to not know her just because of who her daughter was.

"She'll like that" Luke replied as he gave Jess a quick hug. "Drive safe."

"See you Luke" Jess told him as he got into the car and took off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess walked into his apartment and sighed as he dropped his bags and looked around. Rory was everywhere. There was a spare jacked she left at his place hanging on the back of a chair. There was photo's of the two of them all around, she had placed them around saying he needed to have pictures of her for when she wasn't there. There was a box of triple chocolate cookies sitting on the bench that he had specifically brought for her. Some of her notes for work were on his coffee table. This place had become practically half her's over the last few months.

The place smelt like jasmine. Like her. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He looked around trying to figure at where he should start first. He had to rid her from his living space. He would never sleep with things like this. He needed Rory out of his life completely. In the end he decided to get rid of the photos first. He didn't want to see her face. Her face just reminded him of the pain he was trying ignore.

The drive back had been the worse. He couldn't seem to stop his mind from thinking about her. The whole drive was spent with him arguing with himself. Telling himself that he didn't need her and that he had to stop thinking about her. She was haunting him. Everything about her playing thorough his head. The sound of her voice, the happy squeal she did when he gave her coffee or candy, the way she smiled at him when they were talking or walking, they way she kissed him softly with her heavenly lips, the way her body felt beneath his own.

"Damn" He said to him self as he started thinking about it all again. He grabbed his bin and moved it to the center of his living room. He went to his mantel and grabbed some of the pictures and hurled them into the bin with great force. They were over and the sooner he excepted that the better.

**TBC**

Thanks for reading :)


	7. Stalking And Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

A/N: Thanks for reviews and thanks for reading

Chapter 7: Stalking And Dinner

Rory sipped her coffee as she kept her eyes on the book store across the street. Rory had told Jess she would leave him alone and she didn't want to harm him anymore then she already had. But she needed to see him. She had returned to New York only yesterday but it had taken all her self restrain to not go to the bar and see if he was working. She knew Jess had a shift at the book shop today so she figured she would sit here and hopefully get to see him. She had no intention of talking to him or even letting him see her. She was going to give him space like he asked.

She knew she was acting immature. Sitting across the street to spy on her ex boyfriend, but she didn't care. He was all she had thought about over the last week. She wondered if he missed her as much as she missed him. She wanted to know if he hated her for what she had done. She had looked at his number wishing she could ring it a million times. She understood completely why he didn't want to see her anymore. If he had done the same thing to her then she would not have wanted to see him either. But it was killing her not having him in her life anymore. She missed him.

She spotted him walking down towards the store with Mya, Henry the owner of the book shop's wife. He looked tired. Tired but beautiful. She knew that beautiful was a weird word to use when describing a man but Jess was it. His eyes were stunning like windows to his soul. He had gorgeous defined cheekbones. Even the cute way his lip curved. He was like a Greek god. Perfect in every way.

And just like that he was gone. He was in the book store and no longer in her sights. She had saw him for a mere matter of seconds but she could feel her heart beating faster and her mouth had gone dry. She felt like an idiot. She was practically stalking him. What kind of person smashed a persons heart and then went to cafes to stalk and stare at them. If he saw her he would get mad. She knew this. But still she had come here.

'What am I doing?' She thought to herself. She needed to get up and leave before she got caught. She was already 10 minutes late getting back to the Times from lunch. She dumped some money on the table before getting up and walking out of the cafe.

"I'm just going to get some coffee" Jess told Henry as he walked out of the shop. He was about to cross the street but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. She was walking out of the coffee shop. She was as stunning as ever. She seemed to have a sad look on her face as she walked down the street and turned around a corner. He sighed as he crossed the street.

He wasn't dumb. He knew that she was aware of the fact that he was working today. He had no idea why she had come all the way over here for coffee but he was pretty sure he had something to do with it. He asked her to leave him alone and he wasn't sure if this qualified as not doing what he asked. She hadn't spoke to him or intentionally made sure he saw her. She mostly likely didn't want him to know she was there.

He hated to admit it but he had been missing her like crazy these last few days. He had packed up her stuff and sent it to Luke. He rang Luke to let him know and asked him to pass it along to her. He wasn't sure if Luke had given her the box yet. Maybe that's why she had come over here. Maybe she was upset about it and wanted to see him. A box full of stuff had a feel of finality about it.

'You have to stop thinking about this. Just go get your coffee and forget about Rory Gilmore' He told himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory returned to her place in New York after a rather long day at work. She didn't really think of this place as home. Her mom's and hers house in Stars Hollow was home and Jess's place felt more like home in New York then this place did. She had spent more time there then here. She started a pot of coffee and picked up her cell phone. She had received a message from her mom earlier asking her to give her a ring when she was finished work. She hit the speed dial and waited for her mother to answer.

"Twinkle here, waiting to make all your dreams come true" Lorelai answered in a high pitched voice.

"Hi Twinkle, you asked me to ring you" Rory smiled.

"How's things hun?" Lorelai asked returning to her normal voice.

"Okay I guess" Rory replied as she grabbed a cookie and sat down in her comfy chair.

"Things will get better."

"I know" Rory sighed. Truth was she didn't know. Rory knew that time was supposed to heal all wounds but she wasn't sure about this one. Life would go on of course but a part of her felt that she would always carry this around with her.

"Look I know everything hasn't quite settled yet but I need to run something by you" Lorelai told her. Rory could tell by the sound of her mother's voice that something serious was up.

"Okay."

"Well Luke is planning on going to New York to visit Jess sometime soon and he wants me to come for a night and go to dinner with him and Jess. I wanted to run it past you. If this makes you uncomfortable or upset in anyway I won't go honey. Your the most important thing to me" Lorelai said seriously. Rory knew how much her mother liked to joke around and have fun. But you could always tell when Lorelai Gilmore was serious. Rory knew that I mother would do anything for her.

"It's fine mom. Luke is Jess's uncle and their close. If you plan on staying in Luke's life then your going to be in Jess's. I just want you to be happy. In fact I want everyone to be happy. Besides I actually kind of like the idea of you getting to know Jess" Rory told her. And it was true. She had always wanted to introduce Jess to her mother. Due to the circumstances that had no been an option when they were together. Now she found the idea of her mom seeing the kind of person Jess is nice. Jess was wonderful and she wanted her to know that.

"Are you sure" Lorelai wanted to make sure. She didn't want to make Rory feel any worse then she already did.

"100 percent sure."

"Well good. In that case how do you feel about mommy crashing at your place for the night?" Lorelai asked her.

"I suppose I could find some room for you" Rory replied with a tiny grin.

"Why thank-you very much for not letting me go homeless for a night" Lorelai replied. "I will ring you as soon as we finalize dates. Well I'll call you before that as well but, you know what I mean."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Weeks Later

"Are you sure you don't mind me taking your car?" Luke asked Jess for the third time. Luke was going to go pick up Lorelai from the bus station and then meet Jess at Franks. Luke had been in New York for two days now. He and Jess had actually been having quite a good time. Jess had taken a few days off from his jobs and had taken Luke around the city. Even though Luke had lived here for six months he had not seem many of the sights.

"I told you Luke it's fine. Franks is only a 10 minute walk from here anyway. And I don't use my car all that much in the city on normal days so this is no different."

"Lorelai would have driven her self here but she hates the traffic" Luke commented.

"I don't blame her" Jess said.

"This was really nice of you Jess. Inviting her here to have dinner with us. It means a lot" Luke told him.

Jess smiled at Luke. "Well Lorelai is important to you. And your important to me. It was a no brainier."

"I'm important to you" Luke repeated. He knew Jess cared about him. They were family after all. But Jess wasn't one to express his feelings.

"Of course you are. I know that I don't open up much but come on Luke. You've been more of a parent to me then either one of my actual parents have" Jess told him.

"Wow. I never realized you felt like that. It's nice to hear" Luke said.

"Well don't get used to it. But if you want to watch Sleepless in Seattle when we get home I'm kicking you out" Jess said as he walked into bedroom. Luke smiled. It was always nice to hear the you were appreciated by the people in your life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jess" Lorelai said as she and Luke joined him at the table.

"Lorelai. How are you?" Jess asked her. He tried really hard not to think about the fact that she was Rory's mother.

"Good. The Inn is running great and Luke is keeping me happy at home."

"Please say no more" Jess said and Lorelai laughed.

"This place is nice" Luke said as he looked around. It was an Italian themed restaurant. And the smell of food that floated through the air was wonderful.

"Yeah the pasta here is great. I eat here at least once a week" Jess told him.

"Are the servings big?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep" Jess answered with a smile. All though Rory had talked very little about her mother one thing she had mentioned was that she got her massive appetite from her.

"You've already made my night then. All you need is a giant pot of coffee and Johnny Depp to make it the best night of my life" Lorelai joked and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well I could most likely make the coffee pot happen but Johnny called earlier. He is very sorry but he had a full schedule and couldn't make it" Jess played along.

"Well you tried" Lorelai smiled.

Lorelai was surprised at how easily the conversation flowed as the night went on. She was also surprised at how much she liked Jess. He was actually a lot like Luke. Very guarded but at the same time easy to talk to. The conversation never got to personal but was never uncomfortable. He also had a talent for going along with her bits. Something he had most likely picked up while he was with Rory. Lorelai could see why Rory had fallen for him. After spending time with him she could easily see the two of them together. "So Jess. Luke tells me you have hundreds of jobs."

"Not hundreds. Three. I'm a bartender. I also work in a book store and I sometimes wait tables" Jess told her.

"Wow. When do you have time to breath?" Lorelai asked him.

"I get about twenty minutes of breathing time a night" Jess told her.

"More then enough. I once stopped breathing for days. And I'm just fine."

"If that's what you want to believe" Luke commented.

"Haha. Very funny. Seriously though. Why so many jobs?" Lorelai asked.

"New York is expensive. Plus I have a major CD and book addiction" Jess told her.

"He's not kidding. The spare room at his place is filled with them" Luke told her.

"So your a big reader" Lorelai commented with a smile. Something Rory also loved. Another reason why they seemed to suit each other.

"I guess you could say that" Jess replied. He knew what she was thinking from the look the crossed her face. It was the same look Rory had on her face when she had found out how much he loved to read.

"And you write don't forget that" Luke added.

"I don't write well" Jess commented.

"I'm sure that's not true" Lorelai told him. Jess smiled at her. Lorelai had something about her. He had felt comfortable around her almost right away. He figured she had that affect on most people. She seemed like a very genuine person. Which only made Jess wonder why Rory had lied like she did. As much as Jess like Lorelai he found it hard to look at her. She reminded him so much of Rory. They were very similar people. Which concerned Jess a little. He didn't want Lorelai doing to Luke what Rory had done to him. But as much as he didn't trust people these days he had a feeling that Lorelai wouldn't do that.

But then again he didn't really trust his own feelings. After all they had come back to bite him in the arse with Rory. Everything seemed to come back to Rory these days. Everyone he talked to, everything he saw. All thoughts led back to her. He really didn't want her to invade this night. He was actually enjoying him self and he didn't want to ruin that with thoughts of her. For now he would just trust him self and just get to know Lorelai without letting his feelings about Rory affect his judgment.

"O my god. This food is amazing" Lorelai said happily as she took a bite of her chicken and feta pasta. Luke and Jess both smiled as Lorelai reveled in her food.

"Better then mine?" Luke asked with a grin.

"Of course it's not better then your food. Nothing beats Luke's food" Lorelai said to Jess. Luke laughed and they both turned and looked at him.

"It's only the best if it's cooked in the diner" Luke said and Jess looked at him confused. "Once I decided to make Lorelai breakfast. She comes into the kitchen and smiles nervously and says that she wants breakfast from Luke's. I tell her I am Luke it's the same thing. She says that it's not the same. That she has her things and one of her things is breakfast at Luke's. I end up having to pack up the food, take it to the diner where we then proceeded to eat it."

"No way really" Jess said as he laughed.

"He was messing with my thing. I don't like people messing with my things" Lorelai said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Got it. Don't mess with your things" Jess said in a slightly mocking tone. Lorelai just poked her tongue at him and then continued to eat her dinner happily.

After dinner they decided to have dessert. Jess was starting to get tired and decided to leave the two love birds alone. "So I'm going to head out now. But Lorelai your welcome to stay at my place tonight you and Luke can have my room and I'll take the couch."

"That's nice of you to offer Jess but I'm actually staying at Rory's" Lorelai said and then silently cursed her self for bringing up Rory.

"Oh" Jess simply said. He felt the air in the room get thicker just at the mention of her name. He knew he was going to regret it but he had to ask, "How is Rory?"

"She's okay. Busy with work and the internship" Lorelai answered as she watched the anguish wash across his face.

"I'm glad she's okay" Jess said as he shifted his feet trying to rid him self of the nerves he was feeling. "Well I'm going to head out. You two have fun. It was great talking to you Lorelai."

"You too" Lorelai said brightly.

"See you at home" Luke said to him.

"Bye" Jess said as he headed out.

"I'm sorry Luke" Lorelai said the moment Jess was gone.

"What?" Luke asked surprised.

"I'm sorry I mentioned Rory. Here we were having this nice night and I had to go and put my foot in my mouth" Lorelai said as she sighed with frustration.

"Lorelai" Luke lightly laughed. "One comment about Rory did not ruin the night. Now I will admit that she is a sore subject for Jess. But he didn't mind. Actually I think he liked you. Which is weird cause Jess doesn't really like anyone."

"I like him too" Lorelai said. "He was not at all like I thought he would be."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked her.

"Just when you came here to sought him out. You told me he was getting into heaps of trouble. That Liz couldn't control him. I guess I was expecting some rude little punk or something."

"He kind of was when I first got here. He was never a bad kid or anything. He was just bitter. His dad left him right after he was born. Liz my darling sister wasn't exactly mother of the year if you know what I mean. Nobody ever really took the time to try and help him out. It took as a while but his attitude finally changed. He is still sarcastic and a smart mouth. But he's really grown into a fine young man. I know how stupid that sounds but I can't think of a better way to say it" Luke told her.

"I guess that was because of you" Lorelai said as she looked at him lovingly. If Luke cared about you he was always there for you no matter what. It was one of the things she loved most about him.

"No" Luke said suddenly becoming shy.

"Jess told Rory that your his hero" Lorelai smiled when she saw the look on Luke's face.

"I'm just glad that he's doing so well" Luke told her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai used the key Rory had given her to get into her place. She smiled when she saw Rory sitting in front of the TV wearing her PJ's and pigging out on junk food.

"Mom!" Rory said as she rushed up and gave her mother a huge hug.

"Hey baby" Lorelai said as she hugged her back just as tight.

"Want some marshmallows?" Rory asked pointing to the coffee table.

"You know I do" Lorelai replied as she and Rory sat down. "So you taking a break from work?"

"Yeah my head was about to explode so I decided I needed some down time" Rory told her.

"Well I'm pro your head not exploding" Lorelai replied.

"Good to know" Rory nodded. "So how was dinner?"

"Good" Lorelai simply answered as she picked up a marshmallow and ate it.

"Good. Anything else?" Rory asked. She was curious. Her mother weighed in on almost everything going on in her life and she really wanted to know what she thought of Jess now that she had spent some time with him.

"Like what?" Lorelai asked playing dumb.

"Mom. What did you think of Jess?" Rory asked.

"To be perfectly honest with you. I really liked him Rory. He seems like he would be perfect for you" Lorelai told her. She knew that Rory valued her opinion and wanted it. But she was also fearful that her thoughts on Jess might just make Rory feel worse.

"He pretty much was. I should have been honest with him from the start" Rory said.

"You were hurt and confused. Logan really did a number on you."

"He really did."

"You know Jess asked how you were doing. I could tell he still has feelings for you. Maybe with some time he could forgive you and you guys could try again" Lorelai told her.

"I'm not sure if he could forgive me. I never could forgive Logan for cheating on me the first time he did" Rory laughed bitterly. "Sometimes I think I'm just as bad as he was."

"No way Rory. Logan was ass to everyone. He didn't treat anybody with respect. You made a mistake and you feel bad about it. Your completely different to him."

"I don't think Jess would feels that way" Rory said as she grabbed a mint chocolate.

"I think you would be surprised by what a person could forgive if they really loved that person" Lorelai said and Rory thought about her words.

TBC

Thanks for reading


	8. It's A Start

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for your reviews

**Chapter 8:** It's A Start

"Rory" Jess said surprised when he saw her in front of his door. He had just come off a ten hour shift from the bar and was tired. He actually thought for a second that he was imaging her standing there. But he figured he wasn't quite that insane.

"Hi" Rory said softly as she looked up at him. He looked exhausted and now she wasn't sure if this was the best time for her to talk to him. But it was to late now, she was there and he knew it. If she just ran away it would look a little bit strange.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked her as he got his keys out of his bag and went to un-lock the door.

"I know you wanted space but I have to talk to you" Rory told him. She didn't' want to beat around the bush about things.

Jess sighed as he scratched his head. He wasn't sure is he should talk to her. He had already said everything he wanted to say to her. He wasn't sure what good could come out of this. But when she looked at him, he couldn't turn her away. "Come in."

"Thanks" Rory said as she followed him into his apartment. Jess walked to his fridge and pulled out a red bull. He had a feeling he was going to need the energy booster. Rory had her arms folded across her chest. She wasn't sure if she should sit or stand.

"So what do you want?" Jess asked her. It had come out colder then he had meant.

"Many things" Rory replied. "I've been thinking about something ever since you had dinner with Luke and my mom a few weeks ago" Rory told him. He remained silent so she continued. "My mom said that if someone loves you enough you would be surprised what they could forgive. I know that I hurt you Jess. I'm so sorry for that but I needed to know if there was even a small chance you could ever forgive me?"

Jess took a seat on one of the stools that were by his kitchen bench. He wasn't sure what to tell her because honestly he didn't know. "I don't trust people Rory. I never have. But I trusted you and things did not turn out well. I love you, I can honestly say that I still do even after everything. But I don't trust you and I don't know if I ever will again" He knew it wasn't really an answer but it was all he could tell her.

"If you love me then can't you give me a second chance. I can prove to you that you can trust me again" Rory told him as she played with the zip on her bag. She was feeling more nervous then she had expected.

"It's to soon Rory" Jess replied. He saw her wince at this but he wasn't going to sugar coat things. "I'm not ready to try again."

"Oh" Rory said sadly as she looked at the door. "I guess I should go."

"Rory wait!" Jess called before she had a chance to walk out of the door. "Just because I'm not ready now doesn't mean I won't be someday."

"Then I'll wait" Rory told him as she looked at him. She wanted him to see that she meant it. She would wait forever if that was what he needed.

"I miss you" Jess said suddenly. He didn't know why he had said it. He couldn't seem to control it. Havening her here right in front of him was bringing back all the feelings that he had been trying his hardest to push away. She smiled a small smile at this comment and it felt like the sun was shining again. He had missed her smile so much.

"I've missed you too" She told him. She could tell that he was feeling very conflicted at the moment but she couldn't help but be happy. This was the first small hint of hope she had received since they had broken up. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it might actually jump out of her chest. "Jess can I ask you for something?" She asked shyly scared that she would ruin the moment.

"What?" Jess asked softly.

"Could we kiss. I know it's a weird request but our list kiss was that night" Rory knew that he would know what night she was talking about. "I didn't know it was going to be out last kiss. I'm not sure if it will ever happen again and I just want to have something to remember."

Jess felt his body go stiff as he heard what she wanted. He actually felt the same way as she did. But he was scared that if he kissed her it would just make everything harder. He looked up at her and her hopeful eyes. How could he say no to her when she was looking at him like that. He stood up and slowly walked over to her. Once he was close he placed his hands lightly on her arms as he pulled her closer.

They both stood in this position for a few seconds. Neither sure of who should make the first move. Finally when being so close to her drove him nuts he leaned down and captured her lips in his own. He moved one of his hands so that it was on her back rubbing softly as the kiss continued, soft at first but as both of them felt the passion sweep over them it intensified. Rory placed her hands on his face trying to get more contact out of him as she kissed him with fiery need.

They continued their passionate embrace for a few more minutes until Jess suddenly broke away and backed up from her. "You have to go" He told her. His chest moved up and down heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"What" Rory said some what surprised.

"Rory... If you don't leave I won't be able to stop this" Jess said to her with a desperate voice.

"Why does this have to stop?" Rory asked as she walked towards him but stopped when she saw him backing up again.

"Because having sex won't fix us. In fact it will just screw everything up more" Jess told her and she knew that he was right.

"I'm going" Rory told him as she once again moved towards his front door. She stopped and looked back at him. "But I'm not giving up on us."

And with that she was gone. Jess was still feeling shell shocked from the events that had just taken place. Jess couldn't deny that kissing Rory had been the first thing to feel right in a long time. It was always like that with them. It was natural. It was almost as though they were soul mates. Jess didn't believe in soul mates but if he did then he would say Rory was his. He let a large breath out before getting himself together. He needed to so something to try and take his mind of her. He turned his computer on and sat down. He figured he might as well place his energy into something productive like his book. He knew that he had no chance of sleeping now.

---------------------------------------------

Rory smiled the whole way home. Things hadn't gone the way she had expected but she was still happy with the out come. She knew that she and Jess would be together again. She just had to be patient. He still loved her and he missed her. This was all she needed. It wasn't everything but it was enough.

When she got home she dialed her mother's number.

"Hello darling" Lorelai said happily as she answered her phone.

"Hey mom. Do you have time to chat?" Rory asked her. She knew her mother was at the Inn right now.

"For you I always have time to chat" Lorelai told her happily.

"I went to see Jess tonight" Rory told her.

"Really... How did that go?" Lorelai asked. She was wondering when Rory would finally get the nerve to go and see him. She was hopeful that everything went well.

"It was a bit all over the place. Were not back together but he told me he still loves me. We kissed though, I asked him if we could" Rory told her.

"And how was it?"

"It was the most amazing kiss. My lips are still tingling" Rory said as she lightly touched her lips with her fingers. Remembering how it felt to have his lips on her own.

"That's the mark of a good kiss. After my first kiss with Luke my lips tingled for days" Lorelai told her as she watched Sookie yell at her kitchen staff about adding too rosemary to the chicken and mushroom soup.

"Jess is an amazing kisser" Rory replied as she smiled. "I think I still have a chance mom. I can just feel it. Me and Jess are meant to be."

"Actually I have a favour to ask you to do with Jess. Luke's birthday is coming up and I want to throw him a surprise party. Could I get Jess's number of you?"

"Yeah. I'll send you a text message with it when we get of the phone" Rory told her.

"Maybe you and Jess could make up while at the party" Lorelai suggested to her.

"I'm not going to rush things. Whenever he is ready then I'll be there."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess stood behind the bar with a board expression across his face. Tonight had been particularly slow and Jess's boss wouldn't let him read while he was working.

"Hey Jess" Rory said as she walked in to the bar and sat in front of him. She could not help but look at his lips as images of their last kiss went through her mind. "Is this okay?"

"Of course" Jess said to her with a small smile. He was also remembering their last encounter. "Do you want anything?"

"Umm... Just a coke" She said to him. She watched him as he got her coke ready and then placed it in front of her. He had given her a bright orange straw. Something he had always done for her. Given her colored straws in stead of the normal black ones. He would always do little things like that for her. When ever she would call him out on it he would give her some sarcastic response. "So did mom ring you about Luke's party?"

"Yeah she did. I'm looking forward to it" Jess replied. He couldn't help but think how great she looked in the green silky shirt she was wearing. It hung on her body in all the right ways.

"It should be good. My mom is famous for her party's" Rory told him. She had wanted to see him and had decided to come down. She wasn't sure if he would be angry or not but she was pleasantly surprised by his reaction.

"That does not surprise me" Jess said with a small laugh. "She's really great. Your really lucky to have a mom like her."

"Trust me I know."

"So is that why you came here. To ask me about the party?" Jess asked her.

"That and I wanted to see you" Rory told him. She had made the decision to be completely honest with Jess for now on no matter what.

"Cool" Jess simply replied. He was happy to see her. He wasn't going to tell her that but he was. He hadn't been able to get their amazing kiss out of his mind since it had happened and he had even thought about ringing her. But he realized that would give her the wrong idea. Even though she had hurt him he really didn't want to hurt her.

"I was wondering if maybe while your in Stars Hollow we could get some coffee or something. Not a date or anything. Just to hang out and talk?" Rory asked him. The idea had only just came to her but once she had thought of it she had to ask.

"I'm not sure" Jess told her as he thought about it. He really wanted to but he didn't want her to expect anything from him because he wasn't sure if he had anything to give.

"Just to hang out I swear. No pressure" Rory said to him. She thought about giving him her puppy dog face but decided that might look a little to desperate.

"Okay" Jess agreed. After all it was just hanging out and he had really missed just talking to her. They used to have great talks about music, movies, books and any other random things that would come into their minds.

"Great" Rory said happily as she stood up. "What do I owe you for the coke?"

"On the house" Jess told her.

"Thank-you" Rory said as she gave him one last smile before leaving. She was excited about the prospect of having coffee with him. It may have only been coffee but it was a start.

**TBC**

Thanks for reading


	9. Gas In The Vents

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews

Chapter 9: Gas In The Vents

Lorelai had gotten Jess a room at the Inn while he was in town. She didn't want Luke to find out that he was there so she pretty much told him he wasn't allowed to leave the Inn under any circumstances. It wasn't to bad though that party was that night so he was only confined to the Inn for about eight hours. Lorelai had also got his mother and TJ in town and was also leaving it as a surprise for Luke. TJ was currently wondering around asking people if they needed shelves. Jess and his mother were sitting in the dining room having some food.

"So how's the book coming?" She asked him as she went to wipe some of his hair out of his face. He swatted her hand away.

"It's going okay. I doubt anyone will publish it though" Jess told her.

"I'm sure they will. Your so smart. Sometimes I can't believe your actually my son. I was never smart like you" She replied as she smiled at him. Jess just nodded his head. Liz wished she and her son could have a better relationship with each other. She knew that the wall between them was mostly her fault. She wasn't there for him when he was younger and now she was paying the price. "So anything you want to talk about?"

"Like what?" Jess asked her.

"I don't know. Do you want to talk about what happened on Christmas at the party?" She asked him. She had really wanted to ask him about this since it happened. She knew something huge had happened to him and she wanted to be involved. After all he had talked to Luke about it so why couldn't he talk to her.

"No" Jess simply answered as he shifted in his seat. He knew that his mother was feeling left out of his life but what did she expect. She had only got her life together in the last few years. Before that she pretty much ignored him and had no interest in what he was doing. She had always been to busy with boyfriends and her personal dramas. As much as Jess hated to admit it TJ had really settled her down.

"Oh. Okay" Liz said a little disappointed. Jess looked at her and started to feel guilty. "This food is great."

"Not bad" Jess agreed.

"Don't let Sookie hear you call her food not bad" Lorelai said as she walked up to the two of them.

"Hey Lorelai" Jess said pleasantly.

"How's the party planning going?" Liz asked her.

"So far everything is going according to plan" Lorelai replied.

"You know Luke isn't really the party kind of guy" Jess commented and Lorelai just smiled.

"I know but I couldn't help myself. He never celebrates his birthday. It's depressing" She replied. "Besides he'll like it cause I'm throwing it. And he loves me."

"You have been so good for him. I'm never seen my big brother so happy" Liz told her happily.

"My pleasure" Lorelai replied with a grin.

----------------------------------------------

Jess sat in a chair in his room with his lap top in front of him. He trying to get the last chapter of his book finished. He couldn't believe that it was almost complete. He glared at the door with frustration when he heard a knock. "What" He said as he opened it.

"Sorry" Rory said shyly. Jess looked at her and smiled apologetically.

"I thought it was a maid. Or my mom" Jess told her as he moved so that she could come in. She gave him a small smile as she walked in.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you or anything" Rory told him.

"Your not" Jess replied as he stood in the middle of the room not sure of what to say.

"I thought maybe we could go to the dining room and have that coffee we talked about" Rory said to him once she realized he had no idea why she was there.

"Okay" Jess said as he grabbed his room key and they both made there way to the dining room.

They sat at a table that was in the corner of the room. They ordered their coffee and then just looked around at anything other then each other. Rory wasn't sure why she was feeling so nervous all of a sudden they had made these plans in advance and she had been looking forward to it. But something in his face and posture made her nervous. He didn't seem like he was in a very good mood.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked him.

"Yeah" Jess replied.

"You seem like your in a bad mood" Rory said to him.

"I'm just tired. I pulled a double shift at the bar so that I could get this weekend off and I'm trying to finish the book. Plus my mom is driving me a little crazy" Jess told her.

"We can have coffee some other time if you want to go have a sleep or something" Rory told him. She didn't want to add to his problems.

"It's fine. Coffee will do me some good."

"Coffee is a good mood booster" She said happily as the coffee they had been talking about arrived. "Thank-you" She said to the waiter the dropped it off.

"So how's work going?" He asked her. He found him self avoiding her gaze. He wasn't really sure why.

"It's good. An article of mine is actually on the front page of the Hartford Chronicles at the moment so that's pretty exciting" She told him. She knew that he was avoiding looking at her and it made her heart sink a little. But she had told him this was just a hanging out thing and wasn't going to say anything about it. She wanted this to go smoothly.

"That's great" He replied.

"So have you thought of a name for your book yet?" She asked him.

"No. It'll come to me eventually" He told her as he sipped his coffee. It was good.

"Yeah" Rory replied.

Jess wondered if she felt as strange as he did right now. Being with Rory but not actually being with her was odd. He didn't feel right. He was used to them touching while they talked. They were a very intimate couple when they were together. "Is this weird for you?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked him.

"I don't know. I feel like were being really fake at the moment" Jess told her. He watched her as she thought about what he had just said to her.

"It does feel a bit forced" She said as she played with the handle on her coffee cup. "But I imagine it will be like this for a while. We have this huge thing hanging over our heads. It's hard to just talk and not think about what I did and what we were."

"Rory I know this was meant to be a no pressure thing but I have to ask. What were we. I mean I know what I thought we were but now I'm not so sure?" Jess asked her. He had often wondered what Rory had been thinking the whole time that they were together.

"When I was with you, you were the only thing I thought about. We were lovers and friends and everything two people who are together should be. In my mind what we were doing was never an affair. I know that sounds stupid since I was with Logan when we got together but you felt more right and more real then he and I ever had" Rory told him in a quiet voice. She looked up at him with sad eyes waiting to see what he would say.

"Part of me wants to run back to you and say all is forgiven and lets just be us again. But the other part of me is still so hurt and angry and just can't get past this. I don't know what to do Rory" He said as he finally looked right at her. "What do you truthfully think. If you were me would you be able to get past it?"

Rory really thought about it. Would she have been able to forgive someone for lying to her for six months straight. Would she be able to forgive a guy if she found out they had another girlfriend. "I don't think I can honestly say what I would do unless I was in that situation. I know I never really forgave Logan for cheating on me. But I didn't love Logan the way I love you."

"I've never loved anyone except for you. And Luke but obviously in a completely different way" Jess laughed slightly. "It's funny you know. I thought that I could hate you. But I can't. I wish that I did hate you. It would make everything so much easier... Wow this is getting kind of intense" Jess commented. He felt weird he was full of nerves and his chest felt tight. He felt like a small heard of animals were running around in his stomach.

"So much for a light hearted coffee session" Rory tried to joke. They smiled at each other. "This is so silly. We keep having the same conversation over and over again and getting no-where."

"I know" Jess laughed. "I guess were both just fucked up."

"Pretty much" Rory agreed and was laughing as well. She wasn't really sure why either of them were laughing but neither of them seemed able to stop There laughing just got louder. It was like some one had put happy gas into the rooms ventilation system or something. "Why are we laughing?"

"I have no idea" Jess replied between laughs. "O my god I need sleep."

"You know what" Rory said once they had both finally settled down some time later.

"What?" Jess asked her, the hint of a smile still on his lips.

"I actually enjoyed this" Rory said with a disbelieving tone. She had no idea why it had been so much fun to laugh like a idiot but it had been. Maybe because she hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

"Strangely enough so did I" Jess replied finally feeling comfortable.

"Maybe I should go. We can try the whole pleasant conversation thing at the party" Rory told him.

"Yeah. I'm starting to think I really should go and try and get some sleep. Other wise I might pass out tonight on the dip or something. I don't think your mother would appreciate that."

"She would most likely find it funny" Rory told him with a grin.

"Sadist" Jess replied.

"She's a charming woman my mother."

"I'll see you tonight" Jess said as he took another sip of his coffee before getting up.

"Bye" Rory said with a small wave.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Jess had suspected Luke was completely surprised by the party and wasn't really all that in to it. But he acted happy and even talked to people to show Lorelai he appreciated the thought. He had been very happy to see Jess and Liz though. He had told Lorelai it was the best gift she could have given him. Luke was a man that always put family first and having his small family there for his birthday was a wonderful thing.

"Lorelai told me you and Rory have been talking a little" Luke said to Jess when they were sitting down at a table just the two of them.

"Yeah. It's been weird. Good but weird." Jess replied.

"Are you getting back together?" Luke asked him. He knew that Rory had betrayed him but the thought of those two being together was a happy one. With him being involved with Lorelai it would be hard for them if Jess and Rory couldn't stand to be around each other. But most of all he just wanted to see Jess happy and Luke knew that Rory made him happy.

"I'm not sure. I mean doesn't it make me a chump if I go back to her" Jess thought out loud.

"Not if it's what's right for you" Luke told him. Luke wasn't sure if he was the best person to be giving Jess advise in this department. His own love life being a complete train wreck before Lorelai. But he seemed to be the only person Jess felt comfortable talking to about it.

"I think it is. I miss her. But I'm not sure if it would work. I mean I'm going to get jealous every time another guy even looks at her. I'm going to be wondering what she is doing all the time. I don't want to be the crazy possessive guy that doesn't trust his girlfriend but I'm afraid that I will be" Jess told him. Jess really wanted to trust Rory and go back to the way things were but he wasn't sure he could. Every time she went back to Stars Hollow he would find him self wondering if she was with another boyfriend or something.

"Jess I know it's hard to believe because of what she did. But Rory isn't that kind of person. She made a mistake but if you give her a second chance I will personally guarantee you she would not cheat on you. It just know it" Luke told him. And that was how he really felt. He knew how hard it had been for Rory being with Logan. He had seen the way that he had treated her and part of him couldn't blame Rory for falling for someone else. Luke only wished that she had been honest about things with Jess from the beginning. But he knew that Rory was the type of person to learn from her mistakes. She wouldn't do the same thing twice.

"You really like her don't you" Jess said to his uncle as he looked up at him. "And not just because of Lorelai."

"I watched her grow up. I've seen what a great woman she has become except for that one incident. And to be honest if it hadn't of been you that she hurt I would have been on her side the whole time. She's always been a giver. Helping people and just wanting to make someone laugh and brighten their day. Nobody's perfect. Everyone makes mistakes and I just don't want to see you and her suffer because of it."

"Big words coming from you since you hate practically everyone" Jess smirked.

"I don't hate people. I just strongly dislike them" Luke grinned. He and Jess were so a like sometimes it was scary.

----------------------------------------------------------

"So I'm going to head home" Rory told her mom and Luke. They were sitting with Jess and Liz. Rory gave Luke a quick hug. "Happy Birthday again."

"Thanks" Luke replied. He looked over at Jess as he stood up.

"I'll walk you home" Jess told her as he put his jacket on.

"Great" Rory said happily surprised. Jess always walked her home when they were in New York. He didn't like the idea of her walking home alone at night. But Stars Hollow was no New York. She walked alone at night here all the time. Once all their goodbyes were over the two of them began there walk silently. Not an un-comfortable silence though. They seemed to feel more natural around each other after there laughing fit from earlier. Both were just enjoying the presence of the other.

The whole walk was quiet until they reached her house. She smiled at him as they stopped just in front of her door. "Thanks."

"No problem" Jess told her. He continued to stand there and Rory wasn't quite sure why. "I was thinking."

Rory waited for him to add to the sentence but he didn't. "And?"

"Maybe we could go to dinner when you get back to New York" Jess said and then quickly added, "Like a trial run for a date."

"Trial run" Rory repeated. Her brain had froze and she didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah" Jess answered suddenly feeling very shy. Something that was out of character for him.

"Okay" Rory replied her mind still wasn't working.

"Okay. Great" Jess said in a high pitched voice as he started to walk away but he was still facing her. "Just give me a call. Or I'll give you a call. Someone will call" Jess laughed nervously.

"Speak to you later" Rory said still standing still. She wasn't sure what had just happened but she was pretty sure it was a good thing.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm not to sure yet but I'm thinking about ending this with them getting back together. So it might be finished in the next chapter or so.


	10. Make It Work

**Disclaimer**: I Do not own Gilmore Girls. I wish I did but sadly no.

**A/N:** As always thanks for all your great reviews.

**Chapter 10:** Make It Work

"I don't know. Pink sweater and cream skirt look nice but not quite sexy enough. The blue shirt with the V neck and black skirt seems a little to sexy. I have no idea what to wear mom" Rory complained as she looked at her self in the mirror. She had rung her mother with her cell phone to get some fashion advise for the 'trial' date she and Jess were going on tonight.

"What's wrong with sexy. The blue shirt is hot" Her mother told her. Lorelai was finding it amusing in a cute way how excited and nervous Rory was right now.

"I don't want to look to sexy cause it's like having a big flashing red light on me head saying hey I want loads of guys to check me out while were on our date. Not good considering I cheated on him" Rory replied and gave out a frustrated sigh as she tossed her black skirt to the ground. "I have no appropriate cloths for this."

"What about one of your cute little dresses. There not to sexy but you still look amazing in them" Lorelai suggested.

"Dresses are to fancy. Jess is a very casual guy he's not into the whole getting really dressed up thing" Rory told her. She felt like she was going to vomit. She had never felt so much pressure while dressing before, well not since she was 16 at least.

"Yeah. Jess doesn't strike me as a suit kind of guy" Lorelai laughed. Something else the kid had in common with Luke. "What about nice jeans with one of your tight but not to reveling sweaters. Like that red one that looks like a turtle neck but isn't."

"I think I know which one your talking about" Rory said as she pulled it out of her closet and inspected in closely.

"Honey your driving your self crazy here. This dinner isn't about what you wear. It's about you two trying to work past your problems and seeing if you can make it work. Don't worry to much about to small things" Lorelai told her daughter. She knew that no matter what she said her daughter would worry. That was just the type of person Rory was. But she had to at least try to get her to settle down a little.

"I just want everything to be perfect" Rory replied.

"I know you do. That's what make you, you" Lorelai smiled.

"I guess I should go and finish getting ready. Thanks for everything mom" Rory said to her.

"Okay and Call me and let me know how everything goes. Unless your to busy if you know what I mean" Lorelai giggled.

"Bye mom" Rory said with a small smile as she hung up her phone. She looked at herself in the mirror once again. She had no idea what was going to happen tonight and it scared her. She just wanted Jess back but she wasn't sure what she could do to make him see that she would never hurt him like that again. She wasn't even sure if she deserved a second chance with him. But weather or not she deserved she knew she had to try. She would regret it for the rest of her life if she didn't.

She picked up her best pair of jeans and looked at the red sweater. It was casual but nice and she did look good in it. She decided that outfit was the one and went into the bathroom to finish her make-up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess shifted in his seat once again. He was out Franks waiting for Rory. He had decided on Franks because they both liked it here and the food was always good. He had arrived half an hour early, deciding he needed a quick drink before the date began. He and Rory had a lost of history here and he was thinking maybe he should have picked a place they had never been to together. Sort of like a fresh start. But the more he thought about the more he realized that there really was no such thing as a fresh start. No matter what happened between them now their past would always be there. He could hopefully move past it but he could never erase it.

He hadn't forgiven Rory. But he realized that forgiving her would take time. And he was scared if to much time went past she would meet someone else. Even after everything that had happened he still didn't want to lose her. That's why he was here. He figured he could learn to forgive her and try and give it a second shot with her at the same time. He didn't know if he could but he was willing to give it a try. He only hoped that his bitterness would not ruin everything.

"Hey" Rory said in a soft voice as she sat down. He jumped from being startled. He had been lost in his own thought and had not seen her coming. "Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"I was just zoning out" He replied as he smiled at her. He looked at her. She was as always beautiful. "You look great."

"Thanks" She said blushing a little. Her mother had been right about the sweater.

They ordered their food and continued to talk for a while. Not about anything in particular. Just books they were reading and new music that they were listening to. It was nice. It actually felt like old times again for both of them.

"So how do you think are trial date is going so far?" Jess asked. He couldn't believe that's what he had called it when he asked her. He was ashamed to admit what a dork he was sometimes.

"I'd say good" Rory said with a dazzling smile. "But I think we are going to have to seriously talk soon."

"Why?" Jess asked her. He knew she was right but he had been having such a nice time so far he didn't want to ruin it.

"Because we have to move forward or were never going to get anywhere in this relationship. I'm just going to lay it out on the table. I love you so much it hurts. I am willing to do anything if it means we can be together again. I know that I broke your trust but I can promise you nothing like that will ever happen again. I just want us to be happy again. Happy and together. But I also really need to know where you are Jess. Where's your mind out, where's your heart out?" Rory didn't meant to lay all of this on him. But they needed to stop having the same conversations over and over. They needed to get to the next step.

"Okay" Jess replied as he looked at her. He took her hands in his own and a small smile touched his lips when he felt how right it was to have her hand in his own. "I love you as well. I really want to try and make this work. I want to move on from all the shit that happened. But you need to know that I have not completely forgiven you yet."

"I can understand that" Rory said honestly. She placed her other hand on his face, touching it lightly before removing it. "Will you ever be able to?"

"I hope so" He replied quietly as he looked down. "I just know I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me. Not unless you want me lost" Rory said.

"Where do we go from here?" Jess asked her. He had no idea what was the right course of action. He had never been in this situation before.

"I don't know" Rory replied.

"Your supposed to. Your the smart one here" Jess reminded her. He looked back up at her and felt very calm all of sudden. When he looked into her eyes everything seemed a little better then it actually was.

"Your just as smart as me" Rory told him with a grin. "Don't go playing dumb on me now."

"I really like that about you" Jess told her. She looked at him slightly confused. "You always make me feel like I'm more then what I think I am."

"You are." Rory simply replied. She noticed that he hadn't taken his hand away from hers and viewed it as a good sign.

"So did we make a decision?" Jess asked as he realized they had gone off topic a bit.

"No, I don't think we did" Rory replied with a small grin. "Look. I'm the one that screwed up. I hurt you. You know that I want to be with you again so the balls in your court. I'll do what ever you want?"

"Well, I guess then we give a second go" Jess said and Rory almost jumped with happiness. "But you have to understand I'm going to weird about certain things for a while. I can't just sweep what happened under the rug. It's going to be hard but I think it's worth it." Jess didn't want to be unrealistic about the way things were and he wanted to make sure she understood that.

"I know it's not going to be all sunsets and puppy's but I know that we can make it work" Rory agreed with him. She knew that it would be difficult at times but she was to happy to let it bother her. He was willing to give her a second chance and that was all the mattered. They were made for each other she was sure of it.

"So I think our serious talk went well. Don't you?" Jess asked her with a small smirk. He was happy. For the first time in a while he was really happy. He wasn't sure if this was going to go well or badly but either way he could at least say he tried with the girl he loved. He didn't want to die a bitter old man talking about opportunities lost. He loved Rory. He wasn't willing to give up on what could be the best thing to ever happen to him. She had made a mistake but hopefully with time it would just be a part of their history and have nothing to do with there future.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 Months Later**

"Just give me coffee Luke" Lorelai said with frustration. She was holding out her cup like a beggar on the streets.

"I told you no. You've already had seven cups today. If you keep drinking that stuff like this you will die" Luke said in a firm and annoyed voice.

"Wow. Your just Mr. Positive today" Lorelai replied "Now give me coffee or I will die. I need the coffee Luke. The coffee is like air to me. And when a person doesn't get air they die. If you love me and want me around, you will give me the coffee."

"If I give you the coffee will you be quiet?" Luke asked her in a gruff voice.

"Yes" Lorelai said happily. She was winning as always.

"Fine" Luke said as he grabbed the pot and poured some coffee into her cup. She squealed happily and then took a sip.

"Sweet precious air" Lorelai said in a dramatic voice once she had swallowed.

"I thought you said you would be quiet" Luke said to her with his eye brow raised.

"But talking is like air to me as well" Lorelai replied with an evil grin.

"So what is actual air to you?"Luke asked her.

"Stuff just floating around."

"Figures" Luke replied but he couldn't help but smile. She was so cute when she was acting nutty.

"So I should head home soon. Rory and Jess are alone in the house" Lorelai told him.

"Umm. Lorelai. They are old enough to be left alone, I'm pretty sure they have been doing... You know, for a while now" Luke told her.

"I know they have sex Luke" Lorelai laughed. "Doesn't mean I want them doing it all over my furniture. And they were getting quite cozy on the couch before I left."

"I didn't need to know that" Luke replied bluntly.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai walked into the house and was grateful to find both Rory and Jess fully clothed. All though they were kissing like two love struck teenagers. "Do we need to have the talk about where babies come from?" Lorelai asked and almost chocked on her coffee from laughter when she saw how fast they moved apart.

"Mom!" Rory said surprised as she tried to neaten up her hair. Jess was patting down his shirt.

"Hello lovely's" Lorelai said as she placed two take away coffee in front of them.

"You take such good care of me" Rory smiled as she picked hers up.

"Thanks" Jess said to her.

"So I'm going back to the Inn now. If you two want to get _friendly_ please take into your bedroom" Lorelai said with a grin. Oh how she loved embarrassing her daughter.

"Mom" Rory said in a disgusted voice.

"Have fun!" Lorelai called out as she headed out the door again.

"Your mother is crazy" Jess laughed as he and Rory wrapped their hands around each other and laid on the couch.

Jess's book was getting published. He and Rory both couldn't believe it. So Jess had decided to keep the book store job but quit the bar tending job. Which meant that he could sometimes come with Rory when she was in Stars Hollow. Rory loved having him with her.

The past four months had been a blur of highs and lows for their relationship. Sometimes things were going so well they couldn't believe it. And sometimes things went so bad they almost killed each other. But the good stuff made the bad stuff worth it and through out it all they were just happy they were together.

Rory was feeling blessed that Jess had given her a second chance. The first few weeks they were back together she had been so scared that he would change his mind, she made every kiss and touch mean something in case it was the last she would ever get. His moods had been very up and down. It had only taken her a couple of days to work out when he needed company and when he needed to be left alone. The only thing Rory wasn't sure of was if he had forgiven her yet. He never really mentioned what happened and she wasn't sure what his feelings were about it now that they had been back together for a while.

Jess had been having an in ward battle with his mind during their first few weeks back together. He hadn't been sure if he was ready to be with her again and he was worried he had rushed back into things to quickly. He would unintentionally snap at Rory for the littlest of things which would lead to fights and her being upset and him feeling guilty. Sometimes things were good and he didn't even think about the past. Those were the times he would realize he had made the right decision in the end.

He loved Rory and after a while they had found their rhythm with each other again. It hadn't been like the movies. Things weren't perfect all of a sudden. It had taken time and work but that made it even more worth the while.

Having his book get picked up to be published had really helped as well. Seeing the look on her face when he told her had been a big moment for him. Seeing the look of love and pride in her eyes. It had left no doubt in his mind that she loved him and wouldn't do anything to hurt him again. It was the moment he was sure everything would work out for them.

"Hey Rory" He said. They had been sitting there in happy silence for a few minutes now. Just enjoying being each others arms. "Have I told you lately how much I love you."

"Yes" Rory smiled as she kissed his lips lightly.

"I'm so happy to be with you right now. I'm so glad we've made this work."

"So am I" Rory said with a content tone. She had never been one for romantic thoughts but she actually found her self thinking she could just seat here with him in this moment forever and be a very happy person.

"I know you already know this but I just wanted to say that it's forgiven. What happened. It doesn't matter anymore" Jess said softly and he ran his hand through her hair tenderly.

"Actually I didn't know that. And I have to say it's nice to hear" Rory whispered to him.

"We should move in together" Jess said after a few more minutes of silence. He had been wanting to ask her just before everything bad happened and he had been thinking about it a lot recently as well.

"Really?" Rory said a little surprised. She hadn't expected him to want to take things to the next step for a while especially after everything that had happened.

"You practically live at my place in New York. In makes sense and besides I think it would be nice. For it to be our place not just mine" Jess told her as he searched her eyes to see what she was thinking.

"I'd love to" Rory happily said as she kissed him again. This time it was a passionate kiss. He kissed her back with as much enthusiasm.

The door opened and Lorelai walked in with her hand covering her eyes. "I got all the way to the Inn and then I realized I had left my phone on the charger. So If your naked and doing something dirty please stop!" She said in a loud voice as she walked into a wall. "Crap."

"Your mother is crazy."

**The End**

**A/N**: Big huge thank you to anyone who read this. And a big huge massive gigantic thank-you to all those who reviewed, you guys made this so much fun to write.


End file.
